<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Things by annaxmims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099407">Beautiful Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims'>annaxmims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [131]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Worried TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>Heyy! Could I please request a Tarlos prompt? Where TK is the first to say I love you? Carlos is just so surprised! and with this prompt (only if it make sense with what you write) « there is something between us and it is the most beautiful thing I have ever felt » Thank youuuuuu 🙏🏼</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [131]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TK had always had strong feelings. As long as he could remember he’d felt everything much more strongly than those around him. He’d been the kid that cried when his friends did or when he saw the commercials of shelter dogs on TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same went for his relationship with Carlos. As soon as he’d allowed himself to feel anything for the man, his heart was exploding with his feelings. It was almost impossible to contain it. Every time he looked at Carlos it all threatened to explode from his chest. Multiple times over the course of the last six months, he’d been seconds away from saying “I love you”. But he and Carlos had promised to take it slow, and saying those words to someone you’d been dating for less than a year was definitely not “slow”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night that the word vomit finally left his body, he and Carlos had just come home from a date. They’d changed into comfy clothes, it should have been a tell that half of his clothes had migrated to Carlos’ dresser, and sprawled out on the couch with junk food and crappy reality tv. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK was sprawled across his chest with Carlos’ hands in his hair. The feeling combined with the beating of Carlos’ heart was slowly lulling him to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a soft kiss to Carlos’ bare collar bone, fluttering his eyelashes against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Carlos chuckled, shoving his head gently. “That tickles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” TK brushes another soft kiss on his chest in apology, then rests his cheek against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos’ hand gently massaged his shoulder, “What are you thinking about? I can see your wheels turning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” TK responded, rubbing his cheek against Carlos’ chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I just- can’t shut my brain off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the feeling. Do you want to talk it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK pushed himself so that he was propped up on his elbows. Carlos brushed a stray hair off of his forehead then cupped his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever feel like there are a million things you want to say, but you don’t know how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of the time. Who are you trying to say them to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” TK traced random patterns on Carlos’ chest to avoid looking him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Carlos gently lifted his chin. “You can tell me anything, you know that. If you’re not ready then that’s okay too, but I’m here to listen when you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment TK’s heart was full to bursting and he couldn’t stop the words from breaking through, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos’ eyes widened as TK slapped a hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to-” he tried to get up, pushing back on Carlos’ chest but he stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” the words were quieter, more cautious this time, but the kiss he received from Carlos wasn’t. It was fast and dirty and it made TK’s heart rate triple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they both ran out of breath, Carlos pressed their foreheads together, close enough that they were still breathing each other’s air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to. I just thought-” Tk trailed off, chewing on his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Carlos gently tugged his lip from between his teeth before he could make it bleed. “You thought what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was too soon. We’ve only been dating for six months and we agreed to take it slow. This isn't exactly slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right. But TK I’ve made it clear from the beginning that I will take whatever you want to give me. This thing,” Carlos gestured between them. “Whatever it is we have between us is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever felt Ty. And I don’t want to lose that. You are the only one for me. I don’t think slow is in the cards for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK laughed and kissed him slowly, “I love you, Carlos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more Tyler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to hear that all of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as I’m concerned you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>